Operation: Frozen
Operation: Frozen 'is an RPA mission. It was confirmed by Agent Unknown as he confirmed it in Spanish. It began on August 21 and will end on September 3. What You Have To Do You will have to steal many Ice Weapons around the island for a huge scheme, then we will plan an attack on Elsa's Ice Palace. Meeting A meeting will take place every day that the mission is on so we can think of what to steal and have a good disguise to go undercover. We will think of what Ice Weapons to steal around the island. 'Before The Mission When the meeting first started, agents had to come up with a plan. Agent Bon Chaos thought of a plan which he said this: "As you know, we will be able to transform into Olaf and Marshmallow at the party, so we transform into one of them, go into the palace unnoticed, we can then rob her, its fullproof, it will be near impossible for them to know". Agent Unknown said it was a good idea but however there would be so many Olaf's and Marshmallow's that it would get them either suspicous or completely confused to which Bon replied saying: "Yes, but they're would be so many in the croud that we could frame other Snow Minions since they all look alike.". Agent Ghost replied to Agent Bon Chaos's idea saying "Good idea! If you're Marshmallow, do not talk or else the penguins will find out who we are. You can roar as Marshmallow. Also, being Olaf means you have to be happy, a little bit weird, talking to flowers and more emotions you can think of!" 'Day 1' The agents discussed what Ice Weapons they could steal. Agent Unknown Suggested: *Ice Machine Guns *Ice Lazer *Ice Blaster *Freeze Ray *Iced Big Blaster Cannon *Ice Rocket Launcher Agent Nintendo suggested the Ice Jet Pack which Unknown approved of. Agent Unknown thought of a plan that he claimed was 'an awesome plan'. He thought of a way to distract them which is to make an account called Olaf Snowman and one called Marshmallow, then collect all the magic snowflakes and transform into one, then go around places talking like Olaf (if you are olaf) and just roar if your marshmallow, that will make people think 'OMG IT'S OLAF/MARSHMALLOW! I WANT HIS BACKGROUND NOWWWWW!' which will be a complete trick, they could rob away and their enemies would be too dumb to notice. Agent Nintendo said that Marshmallow is the name of a beta tester and you need a membership to transform. Unknown says they could just use 'Olaf Snowman' for Olaf and then buy a membership card to transform. 'Day 2' Agent Ghost thinks of more Ice Weapons to steal which are: *Ice Hammer *Ice Sword *Ice Bomb (when it blows up, ice blocks fly around and if someone touches the ice block, that person freezes) Unknown approves of the idea and marks that on their list to steal. Progress '8/21/14' Agent Unknown goes onto the island and steals all the Magic Snowflakes to give him the power to transform into either Olaf or Marshmallow. He goes with Marshmallow and tries to find a way into Elsa's Ice Palace, he fails so he comes up with something big. Meanwhile, Agent Omega X sets up a fake freeze ray to trick Unknown which it is actually a trap. Unknown falls for it and gets captured. When Omega X leaves the room that Unknown is tied up in, he uses a special trick to get out. '8/22/14' To be added soon. RPA Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Agent Bon Chaos *Agent Unknown *Agent Black Puffle *Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe *Agent Titanium *Agent Nintendo *Agent L *Agent Ghost *Agent Cream Pie *Agent B Robber Puffles Taking Part In The Mission *Blackstorm *Keyboard (partially) *ChickenNug *Echo *Jacob *Seaghan *Snowy (Bongi6's Puffle) *Snowy (Ballono's Puffle) Enemy Agents Taking Part In The Mission *Agent Omega X *Agent Nugget Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Frozenrpa.PNG|Agent Unknown confirming it in Spanish. Agent Unknown Spotted Agent Bon Chaos Spotted Wandering Oakens Outrade Post.png|Bon Chaos Taking Carrots to Feed His New Snowman Puffle, Bouli Agent Cream Pie Spotted Agent L Spotted Agent Titanium Spotted Agent Ghost Spotted Agent Ghost Found Operation Frozen.png|Agent Ghost and ChickenNug in the frozen Cove. Agent Omega X Spotted Trivia *Snowy, Agent Future/Galaxy/Universe's third Robber Puffle, will also help. Category:RPA Related Category:RPA Missions Category:RPA Operations